Breathe
by MaximumRideff
Summary: Maximum Ride leaves her small town and her boyfriend Fang. On the way to wherever the heck she's going she writes him a letter. Two letters. She sends him one, hoping that he'll be able to forgive her for what she's done. After-all, she can't breathe without him. Loosely based off of Taylor Swift's Breathe.
1. Chapter 1: Breathe

**AN: Another song fic. Sigh. I hope you like this one. It's short and kind of depressing. Please review!**

* * *

Breathe

Maximum Ride's POV

I look in my rear-view mirror, afraid of what I would find. But I had to get one last look. Fang, my boyfriend, my other half, my soul mate. He was my everything. He knew me like he knew the back of his hand. I knew him just as well, if not better. His lips are set in a grim line, his showing absolutely no emotion. I miss him already. I feel alone. Like everything's spiraling out of control. And it is.

None of us thought it was gonna end this way. With me running. Everyone knew how much I loved Fang. I guess it's stupid since we're only Juniors in high school but I knew that he was meant for me. It was just one of those things that you could tell. I'll always love him. He'll always be in the back of my mind, nagging me to go back, back to what we had. But I won't. I'm leaving for his safety, even if he doesn't know that. I won't be around to tell him either.

I changed my mind. People are people. It happens. I changed my mind, not about Fang. Definitely not about Fang. I changed my mind about staying and just letting my past catch up to me. Things like that just happen. People are people, and sometimes we have to make hard decisions. I hope Fang knows that I'm doing this for us. Even if it may not seem like that now. I can only pray that things will work their way out.

I punch the button and turn on the radio, music starts playing like at the end of a sad movie. My life movie is the kind of ending you really don't wanna see. It's only a big huge tragedy. I had to leave everything I ever loved behind. I just don't know what to be without him around. I close my eyes briefly, letting the feeling loneliness wash over me, before snapping them open because I know that I most certainly don't have a death wish, even though that would be less painful then what I'm feeling right now.

I pull over abruptly, take out a notebook from the dash and use my bright red pen. I'm writing him a letter. A piece of me for him to hang on to until I can come back.

_Dear Fang,_

_We know it's never simple, never easy. It's never a clean break, and this time there's no one here to save me. You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, and don't worry I plan on keeping it that way. And just know that I can't breathe without you. But I have to breathe without you. I have to. _

_Never wanted to see you hurt, that's why I left. If I stayed I would have to see you hurt much, much worse. Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve. I guess I really am a bad driver, huh? But people are people, and sometimes things just don't work. Nothing we say could save us from the fallout, no matter how hard we try. _

_We know it's never simple, never easy. It's never a clean break, and this time there's no one here to save me. You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, and don't worry there won't ever be someone else. And just know that I can't breathe without you. But I have to breathe without you. I have to._

_I'm writing this at 2 A.M. I feel like I just lost a friend, and I have. I hope you know it's not easy, never easy, for me. And we know it's never simple, never easy. Never a clean break, no one here to save me. _

_I can't breathe without you. But I have to breathe without you. I have to._

_Forever and Always, I hope anyways,_

_Maximum Sally Ride_

I look at the letter reading it over and over again. I stare at it with heartbroken eyes, my tears leaking down the page, smearing the bright red ink. I can't send this. It'll break his heart even more, knowing that I was practically forced to leave him and might never be able to see him ever again. He'll just hold on to me like a lost memory. He'll never find someone else. Even if I don't want him to, he has to find someone. He can't sit around all day moping because I left. It wouldn't be good for him.

All I can be to him is a lost memory. Hopefully a happy one. I don't want him to look back on life later on with regret. Even if I can come back for him, there isn't a guarantee that we can have what we've always had.

I can breathe without him. But I have to breathe without him. I have to. I have to breathe.

Tears leak out of my eyes once again and I furiously grip at my hair. I crumple up the letter and throw out into the wind. I grab the notebook and write him a new one before finding an old envelope and stamp. I can barely control my hand enough write his address coherently. I don't put a return address on the envelope, just my name and his address. He'll understand.

I drive to the post office and hand the letter to a lady at the desk. She puts it in the back and I stand there for a second thinking. Because in this post office there is a room, and in that room lies an envelope, and in that envelope lays two words that I haven't ever said.

Tears threaten to spill over and if there's one thing I never do it's cry, especially in public. I get in my car, my final words Fang will hear from me in a while playing over and over again in my mind.

_Dear Fang,_

_I'm sorry._

-Max


	2. Chapter 2: Treacherous

**AN: EEK! It's a two-shot! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR or Treacherous!**

* * *

Treacherous

Max's POV

As much as I want to, I can't let go of Fang. Just like I predicted, he's always in the back of mind. My brain always seems to ask me 'What would Fang do?' while my heart is telling me 'You left for a reason!' Sometimes I just don't know what to think. Should I go back? No, that would be showing weakness.

Maybe I could go back, just once while he isn't there. Leave him an actual letter, something that will really explain what happened. I could just pop in and pop right back out, easy, right? Besides, I only grabbed one change of clothes when I left so I could go back and grab some of those. Some food and my Maximum Ride credit card wouldn't hurt either.

So that's what I do. I drive back to our apartment and sigh when I step in. The lights are off and the whole place seems, lonely almost. Like it isn't a home. The walls, which were painted a pretty green, don't seem as big anymore. All of the photos of us are lying on the ground, the glass smudged with finger prints.

I walk, tentatively, into my room, almost afraid of what I would find. I gasp when I see it. All of my furniture has been pushed to one side. On the other side lays my desk, on top of it are all of the letters that I used to write to Fang when I got mad or sad or just loved him to much. A lot of them are crinkled and yellow from being read over and over again. I look down, and at my feet there's a large scribble made with a sharpie over where Fang and I carved our names on the wood floor.

I grab a sheet of paper and pen, even though I hate them, and write. I guess I planned to set it in his room but I can't go in there. I already feel like an intruder in my own home.

_Dear Fang,_

_I used to tell you that you could put your lips close to mine, as long as they don't touch. We were out of focus but always eye to eye. And I'd do anything you said as long as you said it with your friends. But I should walk away because your quicksand. _

_This slope is treacherous. This path is reckless. This slope is treacherous. And I, I, like it._

_I can't decide if it's a choice. Getting swept away by you, I mean. I can still hear the sound of my voice, sounding weak as ever, asking you to stay. All we were was skin and bone, trained to get along. Forever going with the flow, but you're friction. Stopping every plan I ever had with your smile._

_This slope is treacherous. This path is reckless. This slope is treacherous. And, I, I, like it._

_Two headlights shined through that sleepless night. I needed to get you alone. Your name has been echoing through my mind day and night. And I think you should, think you should know. That nothing safe is worth the drive for me, except you. I will follow you home. _

_This hope is treacherous. This daydream is reckless. This hope is treacherous. And I..._

_Two of my headlights shined through your sleepless night as you watched me leave. I got you alone. Your name will keep echoing through my mind night and day. And I just really think you should know, think you should know. That nothing safe is worth the drive, except you. I'll follow you wherever you go._

_This slope is treacherous and I, I, I like it. _

_I'll Love You Forever and Always,_

_MAXIMUM SALLY RIDE_

Leaving the letter exactly where it is on the floor of my room I get up and leave, because nothing can make me stay and live through the constant torture. Because in that letter I meant every single word I said. I hope he understands.

As I'm walking through the hallway, my boots clicking on the floor, I hear the doorknob rattle. I freeze. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no. I was supposed to be out of here quick! That was the whole plan! How long did I spend in there lolly-gagging?

"Max?"

Crap! How do I avoid this one? I could just slip away, but somehow I think that would be rude. I look up, up into dark obsidian eyes that look at me questionably.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

...

I wish I could tell him. I wish I could tell him that I'm not coming back. I'm not here to stay. But I don't have the heart to. Because I love Fang and he loves me. So why can't we just be together?

I throw myself into his arms. After a slight hesitation he hugs me back, my face only reaching his chest. I sob into his chest, realizing what a mess of things that I've made. Why would I do something like that? I must be crazy. Like, super crazy.

SO I say that I'm sorry around a hundred times, but even if it was the only thing I said to Fang for the rest of my life it still couldn't repay what I did. Because I separated myself from him for absolutely no good reason. And sometimes saying your sorry is the only thing you can do.

Fang buries his face in my hair. I let out a breath and it feels like I can finally breathe again. And right now I can tell that everything is going to be okay. Because even though our path is reckless, I like it.

Fang will end up reading that letter, just like he ended up reading all of those other ones. And they weren't even meant for him. I'm gonna have to talk to him about going through my stuff. I'm also gonna make him move my furniture back. As for those pictures, I think I wanna find some better ones. Create new memories.

* * *

**AN: I didn't even know this was gonna be a two-shot! Then a reviewer asked me to and all of a sudden the words just came pouring out of me! I'm not really happy with it but there was some mild Fax at the end, so you guys should be happy.**

**REVIEW! I'm doing song-fics so if you have a song request to make go ahead! I'm looking forward to reading your suggestions!**


End file.
